


Waiting Room

by themenwholivedtwice



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Quote: Who the hell is Bucky?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themenwholivedtwice/pseuds/themenwholivedtwice
Summary: Bucky wants to remember and Steve is hopeful that he will.





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first Stucky fit of probably many. What other way to spend summer than writing about two pining queens? Suggestions are welcome and criticism is appreciated! Let me know what you liked, didn't like, or want to see! Thank you for reading this! I've written up other parts to this so I can make it a multiple chapter story so look out for the next chapter!!!!

Bucky is alive. He is physically still on this earth. Steve thought he would never be able to say that, no matter how many times he wished for it. But there he was, only a few feet ahead of Steve. His hair was long and his eyes lost the spark Steve adored, but he still felt butterflies nonetheless. Of course the world was cruel and couldn't give Steve everything he so desperately wanted. Bucky not only didn't know Steve, he didn't even know himself either. 

That day was all that coursed through Steve's mind since it happened a month prior. Even now when he was surrounded by all of his friends he couldn't get Bucky's confused eyes out of his mind. 

Interrupting whatever Vision was discussing with the team, Steve excused himself. Before he even made it to the door Natasha's hand shot out and caught his wrist. She gave Steve a concerned look. She was the only person Steve felt he could confide in, but even then he still only trusted her sometimes. 

"It's fine. I am okay just need some air." Steve reassured before exiting the room. 

Nobody would understand Steve's internal struggle with Bucky, except for Bucky himself, but that was a non startup. 

Bucky was all Steve had before the serum and all Steve wanted after the serum, except the end of the war of course. Steve thought he would always have Bucky by his side. They were inseparable. Steve beats himself up constantly with questions of 'what if?' Bucky was close enough that if Steve was just a little bit faster, he probably could've saved him. 

But no. Now Bucky was a Hydra Puppet that's forced to kill whoever and gets wiped every time he remembers the past, no matter how minuscule. Bucky, although a down to earth person, always hated not having control of a situation, unless of course he was with Steve. He always let Steve lead because he loved him more than anything.

Steve walked the streets of New York still trying to familiarize himself with the 21st century New York. It was a lot harder than it seems. When Steve was younger he knew Brooklyn like the back of his hand. Now it felt like he lived in a different country. The apartment always reminded him that it was still the same old Brooklyn every time. 

A little one bedroom apartment, not much to the common eye but to Steve it was home. He and Bucky rented it out the minute they finally turned old enough. Under it's roof he and Bucky shared secrets, stolen kisses, and confessions of love. Nothing would ever tarnish his fondness of the run down building. 

Slowly making his way up the steps, Steve braced himself for heartbreak. He wanted so desperately to see who now occupied his definition of heaven on Earth. 

Just as his hand reached to knock, Natasha called out his name. 

"Steve don't do this to yourself." Although he knew she meant well, Steve couldn't help but get angry at her. His blood was boiling. He didn't want anyone to know about this place. Of course Natasha would be the one to find out. 

"So you just get to follow me now? I barely get any privacy already and this was my one place Natasha! Do you really need to know everything?" Steve was fuming. Deep down he felt a little guilty for yelling at Natasha but he knew what he was saying was nothing but truth. 

"Excuse me for not wanting you to destroy yourself over a man who's not even there anymore. I know you want him to be, but he's not Steve. Thats just how Hydra works." 

"You didn't know Bucky before Hydra got to him. That's why I'm still holding on. But no matter what, Bucky or no Bucky, you have no right to follow me. I am not on your radar." 

Both Natasha and Steve remained silent as they made their way back to Avengers headquarters. 

Steve locked himself in his room for the rest of the evening. Soft music played from his record player as a sign for others to leave him be. As much as Steve loved saving people from imminent danger, sometimes cooperating with the team was a job in itself. He did love them of course, but like any good family they had their indifferences. 

When the next morning rolled around Steve felt a little better. He understood Natasha's concern and even contemplated apologizing. Part of him, though, still believed that he deserves more privacy and is still pissed that his and Bucky's spot had been compromised. 

Making his was to the kitchen, Steve was met by a flustered looking Clint. He was reading the back of some breakfast package like his life depended on it. Steve got his attention and quickly signed 'need help?' To which Clint sarcastically signed back that he didn't need Captain Americas help for everything. 

Steve raised his hands in mock surrender and let out a small chuckle. Just as he was about to start his own breakfast, Clint stopped him. Begrudgingly and fast Clint moved his hands to sign 'But maybe get Bruce?' 

Bruce was easily the best at making food so Steve couldn't blame him. 

On his way to find the scientist, Steve saw Natasha having a hushed conversation with Fury. They shared so many secrets it would put the U.S government to shame. Therefore Steve thought nothing of it. That was until he saw how fast the two dispersed when they realized Steve was watching. 

He walked toward the two, ready to start demanding answers, but was stopped when he ran into the man he was supposed to be looking for. 

"Sorry Steve." Bruce hurried out. A man of very few words, but Steve respected that more than he'll ever know. Talking wasn't always necessary. 

"Takes two to tango right? Anyway I was looking for you. Clint needs help in the kitchen."

"Of course he does," Bruce let out laugh, "I swear I've taught him like 50 times how to make a simple breakfast." 

Bucky was the same. Steve taught him how to make his favorite dinner and every time Bucky messed it up. Pasta wasn't even hard to cook, but Bucky always found a new way to burn the noodles. Steve suspected that Bucky just enjoyed his cooking too much. 

There he was again, hung up on Bucky. The smallest things triggered his longing. He didn't want to forget him so he held on to every memory like it was his fleeting breath. People always assumed the best thing to ever happen to him was the super solider serum, but Bucky topped that in every way possible. 

Tony's voice over the loud speaker pulled Steve from his thoughts. 

"Hydra's got a new form of weapon and are using it on Washington square and Laguardia. We've been called in." 

Everyone suited up and Steve's pulse rose. He would kill every last one of Hydra's agents, it was a promise. The Hydra regime had stood for too long. After everyone loaded into the jet and it took off at the speed of light. Steve peered over the pilots shoulder the entire time, trying to get a glimpse of the action down below. A mess was a better word for it. A huge squad of Hydra agents was littered around Washington square. Several of them possessed weapons that no one on the team had ever seen. They released a purple flash before turning victims into nothing but puddles. It was horrific. The weapons were definitely some form of alien descent. What the team also didn't expect was to see The Black Panther in the middle of the chaos. Hardly ever leaving Wakanda his appearance was rare, so the team took no time in assembling to give him some help. Most split up to separate places, each one taking on their own group of Agents. Some worked together to do twice as much damage. Steve was fine battling it out solo. Or at least he thought he was. Several agents circled around him and he fought as many as he could but it seemed like they tripled every time he killed one of them. There was too many of them and his shield had nothing to reflect off of so he could do real damage. He searched the skies for either Rhodey or Sam, but came up short. Something must be in the water these agents were drinking because it seemed like they all had the strength of two people put together. They circled Steve tighter and began delivering several blows anywhere they could on Steve. He also got hits in but not nearly enough to much his opponents. Just as he felt all the punches bringing him to the brink of unconsciousness, a shadow of a figure began taking out Hydra two at a time. All Steve could do was lay there half passed out while the person did all the ass kicking. Steve assumed it was Tony and that he was just to out of it to hear Tony mocking him or the screeching sound of the Arc reactor. That was until he saw the glint of a metal arm and a familiar voice break out. "God dammit Steve!" Steve wasn't sure if he was delusional or not but he would know that voice anywhere. Slowly peeling his eyes open Steve's eyes met Bucky's. They were filled with fire and concern, but those were Bucky's eyes for sure. Trying to sit up to get a closer look Steve realized his ribs were bruised pretty badly and he wouldn't be able to get up. "Bucky?" Steve immediately regretted speaking because once the name left his lips the man bolted out of the scene. "Steve! Are you okay man? I got held up and didn't even see what happened with you." Sam was leaning down to help Steve up. Too shocked and confused to answer, Steve just nodded Sam called over Tony and they both carried Steve back to the jet. Steve frantically scanned the area trying to see if his ears and eyes hadn't deceived him. His optimistic side was certain that it was Bucky, Natasha's words nagged at him in the back of his mind. 


End file.
